Wings of Fire and Ice (continued)
by StrawbrryX3
Summary: Shiro has been traveling with Cooro and his friends, while his twin Ichigo faces a new enemy! Will the anima reunite, of fall to the enemy? Please read Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo's Wings of Fire and Ice first!
1. Chapter 1

**Wings of Fire and Ice **

**Before you read this, please read Hollow Ichigo- Ichigo's original ****_Wings of Fire_****_and Ice_****! I asked if I could continue it, so here it is! Hope you like!**

_Painful connections:_

Shiro opened his eyes to the dim sunlight and looked around. His group was sprawled on the ground in the sparse woods they had camped in. A chill went through the air, making the boy shiver instinctively though the cold did not bother him.

His thoughts went to his brother, the only family he had left now. Shiro got up and walked the edge of the woods.

"Ichigo…"

It had nearly been two months since he had seen him. The falling snow made his eyes close and his wings and tail to appear. He had never told anyone this, but when he concentrated, in this form, he could _feel_ Ichigo. His presence,.. his emotions.

Sadness, regret, and…loneliness.

_Why was Ichigo-_

"Shiro?"

The said boy whipped around, gold on black eyes wide.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you." Nana said softly, backing away.

"No, no it's okay! I was just… thinking."

Shiro's white wings and tail vanished, leaving swirling snowflakes. They watched them cascade around them in a white dance, before Nana spoke.

"Um, Shiro?" Nana had come to stand next to him, looking at him hesitantly.

"Yeah?" He looked at her.

"Are you alright? You were, um, _glowing_ for a second."

The boy's eyes widened again, and he turned away.

"Yeah…I'm fine."

They were interrupted when Cooro, yawning, Husky scowling, and Senri came up to them.

"What are guys doing here so early?" Husky lamented.

"N-nothing much. Just talking."

Shiro gave Nana a nervous look and she nodded, getting the message.

"So…are we going to the next village over today?" She asked.

"Yeah, Senri, can we see the map?"

The bear +Anima silently pulled out a wrinkled map and handed it to Husky.

"It seems that the closest town is…Karakura."

Senri noticed the way Shiro's body stiffened and longing filled his eyes. He raised his arm and touched Shiro's forehead.

"Sad."

"Do you not want to go to Karakura, Shiro?" Nana touched his shoulder and he shook his head.

"I do want to go. See Ichigo…"

"After all he has done to you?!" Husky yelled.

Shiro flinched visibly and Nana smacked Husky's head.

"It's okay." The boy looked determinedly at them golden eyes shining, and face set, "Let's go to Karakura."

* * *

An orange haired boy layed slumped on his bed.

_"Ichigo…"_

He felt it. Shiro's presence, following with a twinge of betrayal and longing.

"Ichigo."

The orange haired boy lifted his head of the pillow to the voice. A tall dark haired woman with long, equally dark purple hair stood in the doorway. Her golden eyes shone with worry.

"Breakfast."

"I'll be there in a minute. Thank you, Yoruichi-san."

The woman nodded and walked out slowly. Ichigo sighed and sat up, letting his orange wings fade. The boy slowly made his way downstairs after dressing into his day clothes.

The woman, Yoruichi, surveyed the child. A family friend of the Kurosakis, before they had died, she took in Ichigo, finding him alone. The boy's once tan rosy pallor was pale and sickly. He was also very skinny and fragile looking; he never was the same after having lost his twin.

A slight smile grazed his face as dulled brown eyes watched a large dog prowl toward him. "How's Tensa doing?" He asked while scratching the dog's head.

The animal's royal blue eyes sparkled and his sleek, dark brown fur covered body smiled also, Ichigo always had a way with animals-with the way with everyone actually.

It was then that a man with blonde hair and green robes walked in, gray eyes blearily looking around. He spotted Ichigo and ruffled the already messed up orange locks.

"Good morning Ichigo, Yoruichi."

"Good morning Urahara-san."

After kissing Yoruichi on the cheek, he turned to Ichigo again.

"Ah, Ichigo, it's Kisuke, I prefer it, please."

"Kisuke-san."

The older man smiled and ruffled Ichigo's hair again. They were interrupted with a slight huff of annoyance and looked down to see Tensa grumbling.

"Good morning to you too, Tensa." Kisuke bent over and recognized the said dog wagged his tail and barked happily. They all sat(Tensa on the ground) and ate, well Kisuke and Yoruichi did. Ichigo stared forlornly at his plate.

"Am I going to have to force feed you again, Ichigo?" Yoruichi's maternal side showing.

The boy's face paled even further and he shook his head, eating some. The couple smiled and continued eating until Kisuke asked a question.

"Are _they _still…?"

The boy nodded.

"And Hichigo?"

"He's okay, but he probably hates me-has a good reason to too." Ichigo looked down.

"What happened that night wasn't your fault." Yoruichi stated firmly.

"But, I-" He started.

"You protected him, right? He got away safely. You can't keep blaming yourself."

Kisuke's gray eyes softened and he clasped Ichigo's shoulder.

"What you did was brave, and all for Hichigo's sake."

The orange haired boy looked up; brown eyes troubled and grateful, before there was knock at the got up to answer it. Ichigo and Yoruichi continued eating. Ichigo looked up to see Kisuke walk in, face drawn and pale.

"What's wrong, Kisuke?" Yoruichi helped him back to his chair.

"It's Yammamoto Genryusai. He's sick and Karakura is in a bad state-we are going to be attacked. Every able male has to fight."

"But…"

Kisuke silenced her with a raise of his hand and smiled ruefully.

"It's okay-to protect you two, I will fight."

* * *

Ichigo sat looking over the streets of Karakura. The hill overlooking the city was calm and quiet, exactly what he needed. The boy opened his mouth, and his sweet angelic voice carried out. Brown eyes closed, Ichigo let the music flow out of him.

He opened his eyes slowly and noted that Tensa was lying next to him, his head in the boy's lap.

"I know you're there, Kisuke-san." He said, while absentmindedly scratching the dog's head.

"Ah, I'd figured you'd know." The said man walked up and sat next to Ichigo.

They sat in comfortable silence for a while before Ichigo asked a question.

"Kisuke-san?"

"Hmm?"

"Would Hichigo be safer if I wasn't…alive?" Ichigo stared at the city.

"No. What makes you think that?" Kisuke said hurriedly.

"One, we're opposites, and two, I've hurt him enough, and if he comes back, _they_ would capture him since I'm here."

A light push at Ichigo's shoulders had him nearly falling over.

"Don't you ever think that. You are important to everyone, including Hichigo."

They both fell silent again, when an alarm sounded.

"All men, gather! The enemies draw near!"

Kisuke sighed and stood. Tensa whined, blue eyes sadly watching him.

"Who are the enemies, Kisuke-san?" Ichigo asked softly.

"We don't know." Was all he said before disappearing.

* * *

The small ragtag group walked all day until they reached a large hill overlooking Karakura. They decided to camp for the night.

Shiro sat, arms wrapped around his knees, gazing into the fire they had made.

"You alright?" Nana sat beside him.

"Yeah." He gave a her a small smile.

Husky gave a 'hmph' before plopping beside them. Senri handed everyone bread from the last town.

"Karakura…" Shiro started.

"Hm?" Cooro asked.

"N-nothing." The pale boy shook his head.

"I'm going to sleep." Shiro lied down and covered himself with a blanket.

_What exactly happened in Karakura town, Shiro?_

* * *

**Hello people! Hope you liked it! It's my first fic (not mine, really).**

**Oh, and in case you were wondering, +anima are usually kids with a tattoo that have some kind of animal part that appears on their body. Most people do not like them, as they are afraid.**

**I know it's short-but please tell me what you thought.**

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Chapter 2! Sorry it took so long; I was in Korea! 15 hour flights are not my thing :(**

_Rejoice for War? :_

Ichigo again woke, checking on Shiro briefly before going down for breakfast. Yoruichi greeted him with a smile and a plate. He stared at the plate before looking around the room. "Where's Kisuke-san?" There was a long sigh before she answered.

"Still out there." The orange haired boy nodded.

"Thank you." Yoruichi suddenly looked up, golden eyes wide. "Ichigo, you aren't…?"

He shook his head and said, "I just feel something….something big is going to happen and I just wanted to thank you-just in case…"

The woman went to the child and wrapped him in a hug. Ichigo tensed slightly before loosening and leaning into the woman that had taken care of Tensa and him for so long. "It's okay Ichigo, you don't have to thank me, Kisuke and I will always be here for you and Hichigo."

The orangette smiled and gave one squeeze. Despite what he had said, he knew—knew that soon, he'd have to leave.

* * *

Ichigo was on town, a dark blue cloak covering him and his unusual hair. Tensa was beside him, threatening anybody that came too near his master. Ichigo didn't know what he was doing, walking aimlessly through the markets, and watching the snow blanket down. People rushed about, buying and stocking before the blizzards set in, ignoring the fact that most men were waiting for whatever enemy that was drawing near.

Ichigo suddenly stopped moving, and tilted his head back slightly so the hood wouldn't fall. Ochre eyes watched the flakes fall slowly, one by one, and closed his eyes. Tensa pressed up against his side and Ichigo started walking again. It wasn't until he started to walk back when a thundering boom created an explosion down in the city.

_No way…the Gotei army was taken down? Kisuke-san!_

Ichigo rushed down the now crowded path, as people cried out in fear. Tensa stepping right behind him. In the chaos, Ichigo felt a tug-in his heart, or on his physical body; he didn't know-but ignored it, instead running as fast as his legs could carry him to where Yoruichi's house. His hood by then, had been down, when a figure clad in all black grabbed him. "Finally caught yeh."

Ichigo recoiled at the disgusting breath and hand covering his mouth. He kicked and struggled, all the while Tensa bit at the man's legs. The man slapped Ichigo, making his head reel and eyesight haze. Tensa was kicked and he whimpered as he landed on the cold snow.

"Ichigo!" The orangette thought he heard a familiar voice when the grip around him was loosened and he fell to the ground. Before his vision faded though, he thought he felt the comforting presence of wings surrounding him.

* * *

The weight on his chest-the anxiety made it hard to breath as Shiro walked through the markets of Karakura. Nana and Senri were buying food, while Husky and Cooro just looked. His body was covered in a black cloak so nobody noticed him, but they couldn't do anything for his eyes. Despite that, the people that had spurned him out didn't seem to even look at him.

Senri had just turned to Shiro when an explosion shook the town.

_An attack….on Karakura?!_

Shiro whipped around in a circle.

_Ichigo! _He had to be here-somewhere-he could feel him. Shiro closed his eyes and started to run off to where he felt his twin. The others yelled and ran after him.

He was so close…but where? Shiro stopped and saw a flash of orange through the swirling snow. There! A smaller figure with a head or orange was being attacked by a person in black.

"Ichigo!" Shiro ran, wondering what all the people were doing, letting a child get assaulted like this. The pale boy shivered as his anima was let out and he gave a flying kick to the man in black's head. The man dropped like a stone, but so did Ichigo. Shiro took his twin's head into his lap, happy to finally see him, but his gold-black eyes glowed in anger at why his brother was lying unconscious on the ground.

His group finally caught up with him, gasping at the orange haired boy unmoving in Shiro's lap and the prone man beside them. "Shiro-is that your brother?"

Shiro nodded and looked down into Ichigo's face. It was definitely paler, and he was skinny-too skinny. Dark circles rimmed what Shiro knew were the most kindest and warmest eyes he ever saw.

"Wow, you guys really do look alike!" Cooro said as he peered into both boys' faces. "No duh, Cooro, they're twins!" Husky replied in a huff.

Suddenly, Senri stiffened and sniffed, turning his head to ahead of them. Shiro brought his wings and tail back, and covered his head, waiting, when he heard the faint cry of, "Ichigo!"

A woman with long, dark purple hair and a tan winters coat ran up to them, worry clear in her eyes. She came up short though, when she realized just who had Ichigo's head in his lap.

"Hichigo? Is that you?" The boy looked closer at the woman's face. "Y-yoruichi-san?"

In a movement too fast for anyone to see, Yoruichi had the unconscious Ichigo and Hichigo in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you both are okay!" She backed away a little to see Ichigo's head loll slightly to the side and frowned, "Well, mostly okay at least."

After Shiro explained what he had seen, Yoruichi's frown grew and she tied up the man before hefting the still unconscious boy onto her back and inviting the rag-tag group to her home. Once in her spotless home, she gave them all generous amounts of stew and bread, while setting Ichigo on the couch, in plain view of Hichigo.

His cheek was red, and he had a slight fever from being in the cold for so long. Tensa, the ever faithful had nuzzled Hichigo before returning to sit beside the orangette. "Have you all been traveling far?"

Four of them nodded while Shiro just ate and watched his twin. In the comfortable silence, Yoruichi realized something. "Your names! I don't know who you guys are, oh and I know you all are +anima, so you don't have to hide it. Oh, and I'm Shihoin Yoruichi but just Yoruichi is fine."

"I'm Cooro, I'm a crow anima, and I like apples!" The black haired boy smiled and continued to stuff his face, which in return received a happy smile from the purple haired woman.

"I'm Husky, fish anima." He was slowly eating, watching Cooro eat in disdain.

"I'm Nana, a bat anima and I like to make clothes and freshly baked bread! Oh, and that's Senri, he's a bear +anima and he loves honey." She gestured to the older boy who nodded and said, "Honey."

Yoruichi smiled and turned to Shiro. "What do you like, Hichigo?"

The boy shook his head and looked at the woman. "Oh, um, call me Shiro…and I like…strawberries." Yoruichi laughed, amused at the fact that he liked strawberries.

"By the way, how did you know that we are +anima, Shihoin-san?" Nana asked, eyes wide with curiousity.

"Well, because I was one." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Really?!" Nana and Cooro said together.

"Yeah, a black cat. It went away after I met Kisuke; my husband." She smiled. "Oooh, that's so nice!" Nana squealed.

"Uhn…" Ichigo turned slightly and blinked his eyes several times. Shiro tensed and watched as his brother's brown orbs slowly focus on him. "S-shiro?"

Ochre eyes hardened and turned away. "You shouldn't be here."

The stricken face that Shiro made would've broken anyone's resolve, but Ichigo refused to look at him. "Leave, you can't be here!"

Shiro raised his hands to his brother pleadingly, "Please, Ichigo, I-I know you're probably still mad, b-but I-"

"But what? You have no reason to be here!" Golden eyes hurt, Shiro sat beside his brother and tried to get the other to look at him. "Please, Ichigo. I can't live without you anymore, so please."

Ichigo grabbed the front of Shiro's shirt, and tilted his head down, "You c-can't…you have…to, l-leave…I-I-" He suddenly looked up, honey eyes holding a deep anguished pain that surprised Hichigo. "P-please." Ichigo's voice was barely above a whisper.

"I-if you stay-they'll get you." Tears filled the orangette's eyes and he continued, "If you got hurt, then what am I for?"

Shiro hugged his twin tightly, and petted soft locks soothingly. "Ichigo."

"S-shiro…" Ichigo sobbed into the familiar body that he had missed so much-he couldn't keep doing this anymore.

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**These sob scenes make me so sad….yeah, I'm a sucker for these things. I'll leave it for the next chapter which (hopefully) will not take as long to be updated! And I also changed the format. The way I was writing paragraphs and dialogue just didn't look right…**

**-Strawbrry out!**


End file.
